Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD)
Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 is a UK VHS/DVD featuring a. It contains all first, second, third, and fourth season episodes narrated by Ringo Starr and Michael Angelis and twelve songs. Episodes # Thomas and Gordon # Edward and Gordon # The Sad Story of Henry # Edward, Gordon and Henry # Thomas' Train # Thomas and the Trucks # Thomas and the Breakdown Train # James and the Coaches # Troublesome Trucks # James and the Express # Thomas and the Guard # Thomas Goes Fishing # Thomas, Terence and the Snow # Thomas and Bertie # Tenders and Turntables # Trouble in the Shed # Percy Runs Away # Coal # The Flying Kipper # Whistles and Sneezes # Toby and the Stout Gentleman # Thomas in Trouble # Dirty Objects # Off the Rails # Down the Mine # Thomas' Christmas Party # Thomas, Percy and the Coal # Cows # Bertie's Chase # Saved from Scrap # Old Iron # Thomas and Trevor # Percy and the Signal # Duck Takes Charge # Percy and Harold # The Runaway # Percy Takes the Plunge # Pop Goes the Diesel # Dirty Work # A Close Shave # Better Late Than Never # Break Van # The Deputation # Thomas Comes to Breakfast # Daisy # Percy's Predicament # The Diseasel # Wrong Road # Edward's Exploit # Ghost Train # Woolly Bear # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree # A Scarf for Percy # Percy's Promise # Time for Trouble # Gordon and the Famous Visitor # Donald's Duck # Thomas Gets Bumped # Thomas, Percy and the Dragon # Diesel Does it Again # Henry's Forest # The Trouble with Mud # No Joke for James # Thomas, Percy and the Post Train # Trust Thomas # Mavis # Toby's Tightrope # Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party # Buzz, Buzz # All at Sea # One Good Turn # Tender Engines # Escape # Oliver Owns Up # Bulgy # Heroes # Percy, James and the Fruitful Day # Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure # Granpuff # Sleeping Beauty # Bulldog # You Can't Win # Four Little Engines # A Bad Day for Sir Handel # Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady # Trucks! # Home at Last # Rock 'n' Roll # Special Funnel # Steam Roller # Passengers and Polish # Gallant Old Engine # Rusty to the Rescue # Thomas and Stepney # Train Stops Play # Bowled Out # Henry and the Elephant # Toad Stands By # Bulls Eyes # Thomas and the Special Letter # Paint Pots and Queens # Fish # Special Attraction # Mind that Bike Songs # Troublesome Trucks # The Red Balloon # Salty # The Whistle Song # There Once was an Engine who Ran Away # Five New Engines in the Shed # James the Really Splendid Engine # Winter Wonderland # Little Engines # Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo # Never, Never, Never Give Up # Down by the Docks Notes * Narrated by Ringo Starr and Michael Angelis. * DVD Release Date: March 7, 2012. * VHS Release Date: January 1, 2006. * The Nameplate Sequence and the Season 5 intro Stepney Gets Lost and the Season 7 Character introduction Fergus Breaks the Rules and the Season 6 outro Gordon Takes a Tumble is user together. * The "Next Story Coming Up Soon!" logo is taken from the "Cranky Bugs" 1999 VHS. * The "Music Video Coming Up Soon!" logo is taken from the "Races, Rescues and Runaways" 1999 VHS. * Distributed by VCI. Trivia * Some releases included a Motor Road and Rail Thomas. * The episodes on this VHS and DVD were chosen by Thomas fans. * Half of Gordon's theme is heard in the first and third episode selections and James' theme is heard in the second episode selection. * The Nameplates After Duck Takes Charge are Thomas, Henry, Edward, Terence and Toby as Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends opening theme is heard * The Nameplates After Percy's Promise are Thomas, James, Edward, Percy and Toby as Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends opening theme is heard * All the Singalong Songs with have lyrics * The VHS Version episodes unrestored * The DVD Version episodes restored * In the menu selections, instrumental music from the episodes is played in every selection with the sounds being heard. * The first episode selection plays instrumental music of William Tell Overture from Thomas Gets Bumped. * The second episode selection plays sped up instrumental music from Percy and Harold. * The third episode selection plays Gordon's Season 1 theme from Thomas and Gordon in the third selection. * The fourth episode selection plays the Chase from Bowled Out in the fourth selection. * The game selection plays from Thomas Comes to Breakfast when Donald and Douglas * The Sing-Along selection plays Thomas' Branchline Christmas theme from Thomas' Christmas Party. * The Subtitles selection plays Thomas and Friends Season 8 theme intro from Peep Peep Hurray Three Cheers for Thomas. * In the UK, the VHS version has the Gullane logo, while the DVD has the HiT logo. * The back cover of the Australian re-release had the last six episodes removed off the list due to spacing. * When you pick an episode from the episode selection, it goes to the quiz game after the episode ends and ask 3 question of the episode you choose. Bonus Features VHS Version * Days out With Thomas Preview * Fimbles episode Shoes DVD Version * Know Your Engines Quiz from All Aboard with the Steam Team * Days out With Thomas Preview from Engines to the Rescue * Learn with Thomas - Don't Take Credit for Others Ideas from Team Up With Thomas (UK DVD) * Spot the Different Game from Pulling Together! * What Sound Do I Make? from Peep Peep Party * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Percy from (PBS Mistakes) * Character Gallery from Best of Thomas * Who am I? from The Early Years * Thomas' Party Game from Bumper Party Collection! * The Roly Mo Show episode Bibby Opening Credits VHS Version * THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE & FRIENDS * BASED ON THE RAILWAY SERIES BY THE REV W AWRDY * ADAPTATION BY BRITT ALLCROFT * PERCY'S PROMISE & OTHER STORIES * STORYTELLERS BY RINGO STARR & MICHAEL ANGELIS * DRICETED BY DAVID MITTON DVD Version * THOMAS & FRIENDS * BASED ON THE RAILWAY SERIES BY THE REV W AWRDY * ADAPTATION BY BRITT ALLCROFT * PERCY'S PROMISE & OTHER STORIES * STORYTELLERS BY RINGO STARR & MICHAEL ANGELIS * DRICETED BY DAVID MITTON Closing Credits VHS Version * Story by DAVID MITTON * Written by ROBIN KINGSLAND * Script Editor ABI GRANT * Script Consultant PHIL FEHRLE * Director of Photography TERRY PERMANE * Head of Production MATT PORTER * Production Accountant PETE DUNKERLEY * Production Co-ordinator ANDREAS FEHRLE * Producton Supervisor MICHELE VARDY * 1st Assistant Cameraman NIGEL PERMANE * Cameraman Crew TREVOR FOREST FRAN WESTON * Gaffer MICHAEL FLYNN * Art Director BOB GAULD-GALLIERS * Model and Special Effects Supervisor DAVID EVES * Model Makers ANDY BAKER KEN EGITTENS DAVE KNOWLES STEVE KNOWLES CHRIS LLOYD RAY LOVELL DUNCAN ORTHNER JOHN PAYNE DAVE POOLE ROY SPENCER IAN WHITTAKER * Special Effects MATT VEALE * Model Makers VICKY BALL MITCH BARNES ALEX BENNETT GORD BRAY BRIAN COLE MARTIN GASKELL BRUCE GORDON NICOLA HATCH JEREMY KING PETER LEE FRANC MADDEN JENNIE DR NAEYER CHRISSIE OVERS MICHELE WRAIGHT DAN WRIGHT * Stage Crew CONRAD AYLING SOPHIE BROWN MARRISA CLIFFORD JULIAN EYRES MORAG McINTOSH * Lighting Equipment Supplied by LEE LIGHTING LTD * Camera Engineering RICHARD MALPASS ASSOCIATES * Dubbing Facilities THE MAIDSTONE STUDIOS * Dubbing Mixer MIKE ERANDER * Post Production Facilities RESOLUTION * Editor JOHN WRIGHT * Music Composed by MIKE O'DONNELL & JUNIOR CAMPBELL * Made at SHEPPERTON STUDIOS * Processed by TECHNICOLOR * Associate Producer STEVE ASQUITH * Executive Producer PETER URIE * Produced by PHIL FEHRLE * Please Visit our website at www.thomasthetankengine.com * A BRITT ALLCROFT PRODUCTION * Films: @ Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Limited 1986, 1995. * Soundtrack @ Britt Allcroft (Thomas) LImited 1991, 1995. for "Shining Time Station" DVD Version * Story by DAVID MITTON * Written by ROBIN KINGSLAND * Script Editor ABI GRANT * Script Consultant PHIL FEHRLE * Director of Photography TERRY PERMANE * Head of Production MATT PORTER * Production Accountant PETE DUNKERLEY * Production Co-ordinator ANDREAS FEHRLE * Producton Supervisor MICHELE VARDY * 1st Assistant Cameraman NIGEL PERMANE * Cameraman Crew TREVOR FOREST FRAN WESTON * Gaffer MICHAEL FLYNN * Art Director BOB GAULD-GALLIERS * Model and Special Effects Supervisor DAVID EVES * Model Makers ANDY BAKER KEN EGITTENS DAVE KNOWLES STEVE KNOWLES CHRIS LLOYD RAY LOVELL DUNCAN ORTHNER JOHN PAYNE DAVE POOLE ROY SPENCER IAN WHITTAKER * Special Effects MATT VEALE * Model Makers VICKY BALL MITCH BARNES ALEX BENNETT GORD BRAY BRIAN COLE MARTIN GASKELL BRUCE GORDON NICOLA HATCH JEREMY KING PETER LEE FRANC MADDEN JENNIE DR NAEYER CHRISSIE OVERS MICHELE WRAIGHT DAN WRIGHT * Stage Crew CONRAD AYLING SOPHIE BROWN MARRISA CLIFFORD JULIAN EYRES MORAG McINTOSH * Lighting Equipment Supplied by LEE LIGHTING LTD * Camera Engineering RICHARD MALPASS ASSOCIATES * Dubbing Facilities THE MAIDSTONE STUDIOS * Dubbing Mixer MIKE ERANDER * Post Production Facilities RESOLUTION * Editor JOHN WRIGHT * Music Composed by MIKE O'DONNELL & JUNIOR CAMPBELL * Made at SHEPPERTON STUDIOS * Processed by TECHNICOLOR * Associate Producer STEVE ASQUITH * Executive Producer PETER URIE * Produced by PHIL FEHRLE * Please Visit our website at www.thomasthetankengine.com * A BRITT ALLCROFT PRODUCTION * Films @BRITT ALLCROFT (Thomas) Limited 1986, 1995 * Soundtrack @BRITT ALLCROFT (Thomas) Limited 1991, 1995 for "SHINING TIME STATION"﻿ VHS Front Cover * Top: Thomas * Toby from Henry's Forest * Percy and Thomas from Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * James from Four Little Engines * Percy from Duck Takes Charge VHS Spine Cover * Thomas from Saved From Scrap * The Mid Sodor Railway Manager from Bulldog * Percy, James and Thomas from Old Iron * Henry from No Joke for James VHS Back Cover * Thomas from Trust Thomas * Diesel, Bill and Ben from Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree * Duck from Buzz Buzz * Rusty and Skarloey from Rock 'N' Roll Original UK inner sleeve Thomas' Christmas Party and 17 other stories DVD Front Cover * Top: Thomas * Toby from Henry's Forest * Percy and Thomas from Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * James from Four Little Engines * Percy from Duck Takes Charge DVD Spine Cover * Thomas from Saved from Scrap * The Mid Sodor Railway Manger from Bulldog * Percy, James and Thomas from Old Iron * Henry from No Joke for James DVD Back Cover * Thomas from Trust Thomas * Diesel, Bill and Ben from Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree * Duck from Buzz Buzz * Rusty and Skarloey from Rock 'n' Roll Original UK inner sleeve Bumper Party Collection! Opening Previews VHS Version # VCI Carnival Promo Your Favourite Story Collection UK VHS 1995 # VCI Warning # VCI Logo # Gullane Entertainment logo # Closed Captions screens # Days out With Thomas Preview # Thomas and Friends The Early Years DVD Promo # Abbey Home Entertainment Tempo Video logo # Britt Allcroft Presents logo # Thomas The Tank Engine Intro # Character introduction # First few seconds of Thomas and Gordon DVD Version # VCI Warning # VCI Logo # Gullane Entertainment logo # Postman Pat UK VHS Promo 2 Jaden Marcus # Thomas The Tank Engine UK VHS Promo Jaden Marcus # Thomas The Tank Engine DVD Menu # HiT Entertainment logo # Thomas Home Video logo # Britt Allcroft Presents logo # Thomas The Tank Engine Intro # Character introduction # First few seconds of Thomas and Gordon Closing Previews VHS Version # Last few seconds of Mind that Bike # Thomas The Tank Engine Outro # Gordon Promo Paint Pots and Queens Japanese # Bonus Episode Fimbles Shoes # Thomas and Friends UK VHS DVD Promo # Thomas The Tank Engine UK VHS DVD Promo # Thomas and Friends The Best of Thomas, The Best of Percy, The Best of James and The Best of Gordon DVD Promo # Abbey Broadcast Communications logo # Gullane Entertainment logo # VCI Logo DVD Version # Last few seconds of Mind that Bike # Thomas The Tank Engine Outro # Thomas Promo Happy Ever After Japanese # Bonus Episode The Roly Mo Show Bibby # Thomas The Tank Engine UK VHS and DVD Promo # Thomas and Friends Hornby Advert # Thomas and Friends DVD Trailer # The Musical UK VHS/DVD Advert # Gullane Entertainment logo # VCI Logo Goofs * In the episode description of Edward and Gordon on the back cover, it says the Fat Controller was pleased with Edward after helping Gordon with his goods train, when it was his Driver. * During the DVD menu opening, the shot from the third season episode, Trust Thomas when Thomas passed a field of cows is mirrored. * On the back cover, it says "Peter, Sam" as if he were two separate characters. * The second season episode, Dirty Work is placed before the previous episode from the same season, Pop Goes the Diesel, meaning that audiences would not know properly who Diesel is. Additionally, they would not know why Diesel is sulking. * Towards the end of Thomas and Gordon, when Gordon says "Now you know what hard work means". Transcript Nameplates Category:Thomas and Friends VHS Ideas Category:Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends - The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection 1986 UK VHS Category:Thomas & Friends on CBeebies Category:Fimbles on Nick Jr Category:The Roly Mo Show on Nick Jr Category:Vhs